El Cadaver De La novia
by Ksaly
Summary: desperte y me mire al espejo no era la misma de antes, era el retrato del pasado y no del presente no es mia la historia la subi por perla-oyuki;) ella la continuara por esta cuenta prestada
1. Chapter 1

EL CADAVER DE UNA NOVIA

PV: los personajes no me pertenecen son de MASASHI KISHIMOTO ojo los guiones largos no los agarra mi compu asi que uso guiones cortos mil disculpas si esta al aventón espero que les guste

CAPITULO 1

Era una mañana en Konoha, la gran ciudad al sur de Tokio. Habia una mancion que quedaba enfrente de la calle Kamiro , en la planta baja hasta la mitad de terreno de la T hacia abajo se encontraba la mancion de esta gran familia formada por los padres , 2 hijos y una hija menor. La familia Uhija ,estaba en el patio de enfrente de la reja jugando futboll los hermanos y la joven chica pintando un paisaje playero, la madre leyendo un libro llamado "el regreso" y el padre de los chicos no se encontraba. Mikoto la madre de los 3 jovenes dijo:

-chicos ,entremos a casa lloverá-dijo Mikoto levándose del césped

-¿Por qué madre mira el clima?-contesto la joven hija algo seria apartando su vista de la pintura hacia su madre

-Hinata, llama a tus hermanos y diles que entren a casa-dijo la mujer dejando a la joven atrás y caminando hacia la entrada de su hogar

Hinata la hija menor se levanto del césped tomo su lienzo y salio en busca de sus hermanos .Corrio hacia donde se encontraban y dijo:

-Chi..cos di…di..ce ma..mama-dijo Hinata algo jadeada.

-Si ya vamos-contesto Itachi con una gran sonrisa, el era el mayor de sus hermanos

-Hmp entremos mama se enojara si no entramos-dijo Sasuke el mediano de los Uhija.

Los chicos entraron a casa, en cuanto los chicos subieron hacia su habitación comenzó a llover, Sasuke se recostó en su cama mientras pensaba en su boda en eso sono su teléfono (Ring-Ring)

-si..-dijo el Peli-negro Sasuke

-hola teme, que tal si salimos hoy-dijo Naruto Uzumaki su mejor amigo

-Hmp ,claro dobe, pero que no sea ramen-dijo Sasuke mientras reia tras la otra línea

-¡No¡, iremos a un antro tu sabes….-dijo Naruto mientras hacia muecas del otro lado de la línea

-buena idea dobe, pero una pregunta-pregunto el Peli-negro

-la pregunta era ¿Por qué te invite verda?-dijo Naruto riéndose a carcajadas

- ja…ja…ja-rio sarcásticamente el peli-negro

-por el simple hecho que te casas y que eres V-I-R-G-E-N-dijo el peli-rubio carcajenadose a risas

-¡CALLA¡-dijo Sasuke mientras se sonrojaba

-jaja no te preocupes teme yo te ayudare-dijo Naruto seriamente

-Hmp-contesto el pelinegro al otro lado de la línea

-se todo sobre ti teme, eres mi mejor amigo-dijo Naruto algo alegre

-a las 8:00 vienes para ir al antro-dijo Sasuke con serio

-ok teme-colgo el peli-rubio.

El peli rubio dejo en shook a su amigo Sasuke, Sasuke cada vez pensaba mas y mas en la boda. El peli-negro se levanto de la cama y se quito su camisa y se miro al espejo pero se sorprendio al ver a una hermosa joven vestida de novia en su espejo , el peli-negro azabache la miro con susto y miedo se hacia cada ves mas un paso hacia atras y el azabache pregunto:

-¿qu….qui…quien er…eres?-pregunto el azabache mientras la joven puso un pie afuera del espejo, una hermosa zapatilla color blanco se miraba salir del espejo , la joven contesto:

-nesito tu ayuda-contesto la joven

CONTINUARA…..

Aquí unas preguntitas

¿Cómo se les hizo el capitulo?

¿Por qué Sasuke pensara en una boda?

¿Por qué Naruto invito a Sasuke a un antro?

¿Sasuke con quien se casara?

¿Quién será la joven que estaba vestida de novia?


	2. Chapter 2

EL CADAVER DE UNA NOBIA

CAPITULO 2

-soy una chica-contesto una chica ojos jade

-pe..pe…pe…pero ¿que cosa eres?-dijo el azabache temblando

-una chica-contesto la peli-rosa ojos jade

-¡VETE¡-grito el chico peli-negro

-tranquilizate no te are daño-dijo la peli-rosa

-¿quiero respuestas?-dijo el Peli-negro ,la chica peli-rosa asintió y salio del espejo y se sento en la cama cama de Sasuke

-¿Qué eres?,¿Quién eres?,¿Por qué estas vestida de novia?,¿Por qué saliste de mi espejo?-pregunto Sasuke mientras se sentaba en la cama con la chica

-soy como una especie de fantasma, me llamo Sakura ,visto de novia por que me mataron con el vestido antes de mi boda y Sali de tu espejo por que este es mi cuarto..-dijo la joven chica

-como que un fantasma osea que estas-dijo el azabache sorprendido pero antes de que terminara que hablar dijo la joven chica:

-¡muerta¡-bajo la cabeza

-pero los fantasmas no existen-dijo el azabache levantándose de su cama y con ambas manos topando sus orejas -¿Por qué? dises que este es tu cuarto-dijo algo enjado

-por que yo vivi hace años atrás aquí antes de esto-dijo mirando su anillo de novia el cual traía en la mano izquierda.

Sakura era una chica con cabello largo hasta la cintura lacio pero de un extraño color rosa con dos sintillas tipo media cola pero solo una tirita mientras que enfrente de su cara caian 2 flequitos el pequeño a la derecha y el izquierdo grande, en su cabello traía una diadema que sostenia su velo de hasta las rodillas. Su vestido era color blanco en el pecho una avertura V que se pegaba a su cuerpo el y en la espalda una U con un corzel que marcaba su figura mientras que en sus manos traía unos guantes blancos y unas zapatillas blancas altas y por supuesto el anilo de novia ,en la parte izquierda ,arriba de su citura traía una abertura el vestido en el se le miraban algunas costillas, su mano derecha ya no tenia carne era de huesos, su pie izquierdo tampoco tenia carne solo el hueso.

Sasuke la miraba a la joven chica el quería preguntarele ¿que te paso? Dijo:

-te ayudare-contesto Sasuke mientras se ponía su camiza-pero dime ¿Qué hare y que te paso?

-me ayudaras a buscar ala persona que me mando a la tumba-dijo Sakura en seco ,mientas se levantaba de la cama

-claro…..pero dime ¿Qué te paso?-dijo Sasuke mientras el se sentaba en la cama, tomo a Sakura de la mano y la sento con el ella suspiro y dijo:

-me arrebataron la vida-dijo tomando a Sasuke de la mano

-¿quien te la arrebato?-dijo Sasuke dudoso

-¡NO¡-grito Sakura en cuanto vio a Sasori

-Sakura ¿Qué ases aquí?-dijo Sasori

-¡Largate¡ maldito farsante-dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba de la cama

-uy que miedo-dijo Sasori entrando al espejo

-¡maldito¡ vuelve aquí-dijo Sakura tomando su vestido y corriendo hacia el espejo-te buscare después y luego me toca preguntar a mi-dijo Sakura mientras entraba al espejo.

Sasuke se quedo en shook al ver a Sakura entrar al espejo, Sasuke se levanto y se haserco al espejo y quiso tocarlo pero cuando toco la superficie una mano lo jalo y lo metio al espejo..


End file.
